


Devil with the Black Dress On

by Alithea



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble with thoughts on what went on before Mrs. Ohtori went to go visit Akio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil with the Black Dress On

Her eyes meet those of the doctor's just as he shut the door to her husband's room. For his own comfort, but mostly her own, she had moved her husband to one of the downstairs bedrooms, and in the early stages of his mysterious illness when he still had most of his faculties still about him, her husband, the chairman of Ohtori Academy, had agreed to the separation. Things had grown steadily worse over the following months though, and she recalled the supportive tone in the doctor's voice when then man congratulated her early decision.

Mrs. Ohtori grimaced as the doctor moved closer, and the man took the expression as a sign of her unwavering commitment to her dying husband. Her true intentions lost under the masks she had learned to wear.

"He is sleeping," the doctor said solemnly. "I do not want to have to say this to you but… You may wish to make-"

"Please." She raised her hand, keeping him from speaking. She shut her eyes and shook her head, walking passed the idiot doctor and into her husband's room. The door shut with a solid click and she leaned back against it, listening carefully to the sound of the doctor's shoes along the wood floor until she was quite certain he was gone.

With nothing but quiet and the raspy breathing of her husband's sleeping filling the room, Mrs. Ohtori sighed with marked irritation before brushing back a lock of her dark turquoise hair. She moved her left hand to her chest and then with a deep breath walked over to the bed. She took a seat on a chair and crossed her legs staring into the semi-darkness for a moment before turning away, eyes narrowed and focused on the drawn curtains.

"You were always a strong man." She said softly. "I suppose that is why you are lingering on like this."

There was no sign of consciousness from the bed and it was to be expected, after all, to ease Mr. Ohtori's suffering the doctor often prescribed a strong pain killer. She wondered if the extra drugs were actually making things worse. It hardly mattered. She was a patient woman. She could out wait anyone.

Years ago it would have seemed impossible that the chairman would take such a turn, but, then, years ago Mrs. Ohtori had not met her daughter's fiancé. Years ago she was just a woman trapped in a dying marriage, and was it that she was too afraid of losing everything, or did he actually threaten her if she tried to leave?

She couldn't remember. Each memory felt real and yet, each memory was completely unreal.

An older woman now, she was used to the money and privilege that had come with her husband's title. She was accustomed to seeking out the passion lacking in her marriage bed through other venues. She was used to playing the happy wife and mother. Used to the pretense that Mr. Ohtori had been her prince, but he was no prince. He was a little boy.

When the young man engaged to her daughter, Akio, had first been introduced to her she pushed her husband and her daughter into accepting him. She pushed them because he was a bright young man with a promising future. She pushed them because she knew what she wanted and understood what she would have to do in order to get it. Her husband took a shine to the young man quickly, and it was easy, so easy, to convince her daughter that she was in love.

Easy, but life was never so easy.

Mrs. Ohtori was not sure how she felt about Akio's sister, but so long as that young lady did not take the family name she could let anything slide. She could pretend, as she always did, to be polite to the young woman. She would subtly encourage her daughter's dislike of Anthy Himemiya, and while Kanae was never vocal about it, being such a privileged and polite princess, her mother could feel the distain, the distrust rising from her.

She stood up and stepped closer to her husband's bed. She sat down on it for a moment and then leaned over to open the drawer on the nightstand. She pulled out a book and opened it to reveal a small vile hidden within it. The glass bottle was almost empty and she had not purchased any more, but that was fine. She was patient and that last bit would be enough. It would do the trick and finish the job.

With ease she unscrewed the cap on the vile and moved it over to her husband's mouth. He was asleep but she could make him drink. She tilted the vile back till every drop inside was gone.

Mr. Ohtori uttered a noise that might have been coughing when his wife moved off the bed.

She put the vile back into the book, shutting it with a grin.

"Sleep well, darling." She whispered and then stepped to the door. "I'll be back shortly. Akio has been neglecting our daughter of late. It really won't do, but I suppose he's been busy looking after the school for you." She paused and then said, "Don't fret…I'll make sure he remembers to take care of her."

She pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall. She shut her eyes briefly and took in a deep breath, the book still in her hands. She would throw it into the fireplace on the way out. It was only a matter of time and she would be free. She would have her wish, that eternally shining miracle that had eluded her, her whole life through.


End file.
